Human Nature
by cw2k
Summary: Chris is away on business in Arizona when he meets Julia Chang. After successfully restoring the forests, he lets her visit his family, but Julia discovers Jade's sexual prowess shell soon get a taste of. This is a prequel to Daughter of Destiny 2.


Human Nature

Edenia

In the realm of Edenia, two women were training an African American woman. She is Melody Jones, the adopted daughter of Chris Jones. Melody trained with Jade and Tanya, learning their ways of Kombat, mixing in her multi-kickboxing style with deadly Edenian Arts under the watch of Kitana and Queen Sindel. After training, Queen Sindel steps to her and knights her.

"Melody, in your training regimen, you have learned much of our art of Kombat. This knowledge will serve you well in your future challenges."

"I am honored, Your Highness."

"You may rise. You have adapted to our ancient Edenian heritage. Because of this, not only are you the next savior of Earthrealm, but an additional member of my family. Your father earned that honor, rather unexpectedly. For this new journey you are about to embark, our strength, courage and love will be your guides. Your father will be proud. Return to Earthrealm and prepare for your journey. May the Elder God's watch over you."

Back in Earthrealm, Chris was away on business in Arizona when he runs into Julia Chang.

"Greetings."

"Who are you?"

"I'm Julia Chang. You must be Chris."

"Yes. How did you know?"

"I know of your reputation for saving Earthrealm long ago. I heard your daughter Melody did the same thing recently."

"Well, you should meet my family."

"Chris, I love to, but first, I could use your help. My reforestation program is under way."

"Really?"

"Could you help us?"

"Of course."

Chris spent a few days helping Julia, her mother Michelle, and other residents rebuild the forest. Chris called his Warriors for assistance. They were able to help them with supplies including water, food, and tools to rejuvenate the forests. Finally, the work was done and Julia was grateful. Chris invited her to see his family. He took her to LA to meet Jade, Tanya, Melody and Chris Jr.

"Greetings," said Jade.

"You must be Jade."

"Who are you?"

"I'm Julia Chang. I met your husband in Arizona. We were able to restores the forests, but our work is not yet finished."

"I see."

"Where's Melody?"

"Tanya and her went to lunch. They'll be back soon. How was your trip?"

"I gotta say it's a lot of fun, especially when I helped Julia with the reforestation."

"Your husband is a good man, Jade."

"That's why I married him, Julia. So I can do this."

Much to Julia's surprise, Jade laid her hand on his hard member. Jade pulls it out and gives him a blowjob. Julia had no clue what to do. Chris pulls her towards him and kisses her. He then takes his finger into her vagina through her denim skirt. Jade went faster. She stopped and strips Julia naked. She licked around her breasts. She kissed down her body until she reached her vagina. She licked deep. Julia has never been licked or touched there before. After a few minutes, she experienced her first orgasm.

"Would you give this gorgeous woman that sweet penis of yours?"

Chris complied and got on top of Julia. They kissed as he slowly slid himself into her vagina. He was careful of his entry. She sat him down on his sofa and lowered herself to give him access. His cock entered her. She moved her hips slowly. They lip-lock as she started bouncing. Julia continued moaning after taking him deep. He kissed her neck when she started bouncing hard

*Chris, your penis is so good. Oh, baby. !"

His hands roamed her thighs as he pumped into her.

"Julia, baby. I want you to have fun with Jade."

"I will."

He pumped harder into Julia. "I'm gonna cum!"

Hi shot his load into Julia. After 15 minutes...

"I'll be back girls. I'm picking up dinner."

As soon as Chris left, Jade and Julia kissed. Jade got the strap-on and entered Julia. Julia moaned loud as ja de took her pussy hard. Julia moaned loud as Jade made good work on her thrusts. She licked Julia's breasts.

"JADE, I'M COMING!"

Julia orgasmed. Julia laid down with her strap-on as Jade began riding her. Julia massaged Jade's breasts. They lip-lock. Jade bounced hard it didn't take long for Jade to orgasm hard. Chris, Melody and Tanya returned home to see Jade sleeping naked with Julia. Melody never met Julia before, but decided to let them sleep.


End file.
